The Warmth of your Body
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn. Alice visits Jacob to tell him about her vision of The Vultori and Renesmee. Suddenly she becomes fascinated by Jacob's Body heat. Alice/Jacob Mature themes.


The warmth of your body

By Annabelle rose 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series.

Summary: Set during Breaking visits Jacob to report some information about the Vultori and suddenly becomes fascinated by Jacob's body temperature. themes.

Autor notes: Okay guys, This is my second story from the Twilight fandom since Naughty delivery. I decided to do a Alice and Jacob because to me, they seem like the perfect pairing. The plot was from a scene a Twilight parody. Quickly I fell in love with it so I decided t write a one-shot!

Please be warned, this story contains strong sexual content. Like Nc-17 material.I know that I am not the first one who had written dirty twilight fanfiction. so I don't want to be reported. Just letting you know. if you feel uncomfortable, don't read!

Also, if you're a fan of my stories, you can follow me on Facebook and live journal.

So I hope you enjoy this and give me great reviews!

P.s: I look forward to write more twilight Fandoms in the future!

* * *

''Jacob, I need to speak with you.''

Jacob Black turned his head towards the smiling face of Alice Cullen. She was standing in the middle of his garage.

''Sounds Like Vampire duty,'' Seth Clearwater replied. He was helping Jacob replace some used parts for his bike.

''Um, Sure,'' Jacob replied standing to his feet followed by Seth.

''No,'' Alice replied halting her hand to your werewolf. ''Just we talk...in priavate?''

Jack walked up to her, wiping his hands with a wore out cloth and replied. '' can talk in the house. My dad's not home.''

Alice Nodded her head following the young shape shipper to the black household.

* * *

''Okay, Alice. What do want to talk to me in private about?'' He asked as he made his way to the kitchen getting a drink of water.

Sitting down on the sofa, the golden eye brunette girl replied, ''It's about Renesmee and the Vultori.''

As soon as he heard her sentence, Jacob froze in his place.

''What about Renesmee? Is she okay?''

Alice nodded her head. ''She's fine. She's with Bella and Edward so she's not in any danger...Last night I had a vision that the Vultori were coming to forks. I told Edward and Carlisle about it and Edward sent me to you.''

''I am her guardian. Edward did the right thing. I don't know why he didn't notify me in my thoughts?'' He turned to Alice. ''It could saved you a travel.''

''Carlisle and Esme are on their way to south africa to gathered witness so the Vultori won't see Renesmee as a theat to our kind. Me and Jasper will be leaving out of town as well.''

Jacob nodded his head. ''I understand. I made a promise Alice,I will protect her at all costs.''

Alice smiled widely as she heard those encouraging words fall from his lips. Standing up from the sofa walking up to the handsome young man, she couldn't but to throw herself over him,wrapping her arms around his neck. Jacob was a little surprised by the reaction and did what any normal but insane man because she was a vampire would do...return the gesture.

''Oh thank you, Jacob. Renesmee is lucky to have you,'' Suddenly there was this strangle feeling she was having. Not because of the god awful dog smell, But from his skin. **his warm skin**. The kind she remembers when she was human. and the fact that Jacob was bare chested,the heat was wildly radiating from his flesh.

''Alice?'' Jacob asked as he realized she had been holding him for longer than 10 of the corner of his eye. he tried not to jumped seeing the expression on Alice's face as a holding her first stuffed teddy bear at Christmas.

''So...it is true,'' Alice began.

Confused, Jacob released his grip on her looking into her eyes. ''What is?''

In response, Alice took her hand trailing slowly up his toned chest. ''The warmth of your body.''

''Oh...it comes with the package... of being a werewolf and all.'' Alice nodded her head to his words her eyes now focused on her hand as it went up and down his chest.

''Um...Alice... Wha-''

''Shhh,'' Alice hushed him. Jacob realized that Alice was standing close a little to close Jacob could smell the lavender scent of her perfume. Alice could sence the sudden nervous in his body. ''Maybe this will ease the tention.''Before Jacob knew what was happening, Alice had grabbed both sides of his face and kiss him on the lips. The kiss was passionate. Wanting Needy, ready to be fulfilled. This was very unexpected. Alice believe she wasn't in her right mind. She was making out with Jacob Black for God sakes! Jacob was surprised by this action as well. His eyes widen as he felt Alice's tongue inside his mouth massaging with his tongue. That's right. Jacob was giving into the temptation. Moaning into her mouth as she softly groped him from behind. This wasn't right. He can't do this. He made a comment. A promise to Renesmee. He imprinted on her and yes she was still only a child. He can wait till then. He can wait for her. He had to stop this.

''Alic- Alice,'' Jacob began when they broke their lips apart. ''Wha- what are we doing?''

''Come on Jacob, I know you want this,'' She began to take off her plaid jacket throwing it aside. ''I can sense it.''

Backing towards the doorway of his room. Jacob replied, ''No Alice we can't do this.''

''Oh! Why not? I must admit. That was another reason I wanted to see you. You see...I didn't want to waste a trip,'' Alice smirked as she got Jacob right where she wanted him. In his bedroom. One step forward and Jacob fell on the bed with a soft thump.

''Let not fight this Jacob,'' She began to unbutton of white cotton blouse revealing a red bra. ''You know you want it.'' She straddled him on the bed.

''What about Jasper?'' He asked as his eyes trailed down seeing Alice's hands unloosed the belt to his jeans.

''What Jasper doesn't know won't hurt him. I sense he was in a little ronde vu himself.''

''Renesmee...''

As soon as she heard her niece's name, Alice stopped her movements.

''She's a child Jacob. There's no need to rock the cradle. We all know Bella and Edward would kill you.''

Now Jacob was tried of this little game. The idea of Alice calling him a child molester, he would have ended her right there. ''That's not what I mean. She will be a mature adult in no time.''He felt his erection poking uncomfortably through his matter how much he wanted to fight it, The truth is he wanted this. But if it was for him to save himself for Renesmee, the one he imprinted on, he would take that chance.

''Jacob, She's 11 years old. That's five months for now.'' She continued her task. opening the fly to his zipper reaching her hand inside. ''You need this...''She found her prize quickly taking a firm hold.

''Oh God...''Jacob groaned as he felt her cold hand on his soft flesh. ''Alice...please...''

''Just once. Let me do this and we will forget this ever happen,'' And with that she freed Jacob out of his underwear taking him down in one motion.

''Fuck!'' Jacob cursed as he felt Alice's mouth on him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting a blow job by a vampire! What if his dad walked in? Or worst what if Seth who was in the garage decided to play spy and caught him in the act? It will be a living nightmare. Seconds after Alice made her claim on him, all those theories fad away. The way Alice would lock a firm hold to his member while her tongue would dance delicately up and down his length fondling his balls with her right. He could cared less is the sudden apocalypse suddenly happened.

Jacob took his lips between his teeth as Alice continue her ministrations. he was very careful not to thrust into her mouth uncontrollably,realizing the young vampire was a pro at this. Of course she had centuries of practice so that's obvious. His curiously turned to surprised. startled to see Alice's her lusty golden eyes staring intensely at her lover while her mouth bobbed up and down. Jacob quickly avoided her gaze. With one last suck, Alice removed her mouth from him. Licking her lips.

''Don't look away,'' She replied. ''There's no need to be shame sweet heart,'' Reaching her hand around, she unclasped her bra letting her petite breast come into view. Jacob gazed upon them. Ripe and erected. He couldn't help to lick his lips in amusement.

''Hm...''Alice purred. Using her hands to massage her breasts. ''You want these?''

Raising up from the bed, Jacob roughly grabbed her by the waist pulling her close. ''Yes...''He growled.

''Uh uh'' She playfully replied smacking his hand away. ''What about...'' Jacob followed her eyes down to his fully rock hard erection.

''What about it? I mean it painful like hell, but I can take care of that.''

''No!'' Alice demanded smacking his hand away from his cock. ''Why is the reason why I'm here?''

''You enjoy sucking me off?''

''I love sucking you off.'' she huskily replied, grabbing him once more.''Now that I think about it. I guessing Bella wasn't woman enough to take you?''

In response, Alice yelped as she was lifted laying on her back while Jacob was pinned on top of her.

Her loss. if only she knew I was going to rock her world. on the downside, I'm thinking she made the right choice.'' He chuckled. Glazing down Alice's body, He took his hand lifting up her skirt and found out she wasn't wearing any underwear.

''I think we should skip the foreplay and get to the fucking.'' Jacob replied.

Alice shook her head. ''Slow down boy. What about my treat?'' She pouted. Jacob understood, changing their position. Alice laying flat on her back. He lifted her skirt up to her waist once more giving a small kiss on her belly button before spreading her legs wide

''Ohh, Jacob,'' Alice moaned at the sensation. Jacob never perform oral sex on a woman before. He tried to do his best. running his tongue up and down her folds. He remembers some time ago that Paul was bragging about how well he could eat his girlfriend pussy. Make her scream to the top of her lungs grabbing handfuls of his hair, his scalp will burn for days. He refused to discuss his techniques because it was the Lahote secret. if he ever did, he would faze and kill them in a instant The only thing he was willing to reveal was, ''**Go for the cit. that is the only thing that will drive them wild!**'' So following the advice of his former brother, he licked his lips heading for the goal.

OHHHHHH! Alice cried out. Feeling Jacob's hot mouth on her cold clit was enough to make her wish she was still human. This was different. Unlike anything when it was her and Jasper. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Jacob's lips on her, using his tongue to sway repeatly back and forth. Wanting to add something extra to his teasing, he took his index finger and middle finger, Jacob slowly pressed them inside her opening creating a motion. His body felt like fire as he heard the passionate squeals of delight from his lover encouraging to go further. His erection was getting almost painful. He needed to be inside her.

''Ja-Jacob, uh! Please I need you...''Releasing his mouth on her, Jacob licked the sweetness of her favor, waiting for the next him over more,Alice took the time to fully take off her skirt, following Jacob's jeans. Straddling him once more, easing his cock into her entrance.

''Mmmmm...''They both moaned as they became one. He felt so amazing inside her. So good that she felt like she was going to explode. ''Not yet, not yet.'' She breathed as she began the movement lifting her hips slowly.

''Ohh Baby, you feel so good...''Jacob moaned . he closed his eyes. Enjoying the feeling each time Alice's inner muscles would contract around him. ''Uh! Fuck!'' He opened his eyes and stared into hers. The look of pure passion was all Alice needed to get into action. Soon, her movements went Faster. Harder Quicker. That the bed below began to creak violently.

''Yes baby! Uh! Ride my cock. Just like that. uh!'' Jacob suddenly felt wolf in him calling for more. Without hesitation, he grabbed Alice by the waist pulled her down so he could wildly suck and nip at her breasts. At the same time, he was violently pounding into the screaming girl.

''YES! Yes! Jacob, Fuck me! Ahhhhhh!'' Alice voice left as her orgasm approached. Her her walls contracted around his member. Jacob followed suit. With a roar, the Alpha male announced his orgasm. Milking his lover to the brink. Once he was sure he was finished, he slowly subsided on his back gently with Alice in his arms.

''That was...''Alice began

''Awsome!'' Jacob replied.''The best sex I ever had!''

Alice lifted her head staring into his eyes. ''Wait, I thought you were a virgin.''

Removing a string of hair from her face, he replied, ''I was. That what I meant of having the best sex...for the first time that is.''

Alice laughed. giving him a quick kiss on the lips. ''I hope you were not going to ask me when we can do this again?''

''Damn,'' Jacob cursed. He forgot for a moment that Alice had the ability to see the future.

''Hey can you blame a guy for trying? like you said five months.''

''Hey! So not you were planning you used me as sexual pleasure?''

''No...I found that I suddenly like you. If I didn't, why would I asked to have sex with you again?'' he asked smiling.

''What about Renesmee and Jasper?''

Raising his brow, Jacob replied, ''Like you said, what they don't know won't hurt them,'' Jacob replied kissing her temple. ''Let's rest only for a few moments. Until I regain some of my strength,''He laughed. ''Seth will wonder where we went to.''

''Yeah.'' Looking towards the window, sure enough she caught the young shape-shifer. Looking surprised yet startled running away from the window with a soft thump before fazing, running into the woods at an increase speed.

''Something tells me he's not in a rush for us to return,'' she laughed.

The end.

* * *

(Oh naughty naughty Seth. haha! don't be a stranger! Review!


End file.
